


Your Hand Fits In Mine Like It's Made Just For Me

by noyasenpai (nekomimichan)



Series: Tumblr Fluff Prompts [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tension, Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Up, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Overthinking, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, Volleyball Dorks in Love, very self-insert sukuna simping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomimichan/pseuds/noyasenpai
Summary: It can get hard sometimes, but they've been through ups and downs and storms and rains together. It works out in the end, it always works out in the end.---Prompt:"If you steal the blankets I'm going to put my cold feet on you."
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Tumblr Fluff Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Your Hand Fits In Mine Like It's Made Just For Me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sappy i'm crie ;;__;;;; they're boyfriends enjoy

Tendou has never been the type to overthink or overanalyze things. He's always trusted his guts, said and did things the way they felt right. He's good at reading people, good at predicting actions, feelings. He's always, somehow, been able to do the right thing for himself.

But for the first time in forever he's overthinking. 

It's late, he was supposed to be watching this anime he's so hooked on, but he got distracted. He's not used to feeling this way, so deep in thought, so unconfident, so unsure. He absent-mindedly picks at the side of his thumb nail, looking at his tablet screen but not exactly watching anything. 

Ushijima came home today. It's been a while, he's been busy, but it was okay. Tendou has been fairly busy too, though he still made it home after work hours. It was okay. He can't blame Ushijima for staying in hotel rooms in far away cities, that comes with the job, the travelling. It's always been okay, Tendou has known what he's signed up for from the very begining.

They haven't been talking. It's awkward. Ushijima has never been much of a talker, but he has his ways of keeping up. Tendou likes that about him too, just like every other thing that comes with the package. But they haven't been talking, it's been a while.

Tendou tries to think back to the moment he realized something was off. He has sharp senses, the sharpest being the sixth, he can simply read the atmosphere better than anyone else. Ushijima has been tense, too busy, Tendou couldn't be there for him, because he was also too busy.

Sometime during the making of those cat chocolates, Ushijima came home unannounced while Tendou was working overtime in his store. When he came home he was surprised to see Ushijima's shoes by the doorstep, and then Ushijima himself deep asleep inside their bed. He took a quick shower, picked at Ushijima's stuff and dumped his dirty clothes into the laundry basket, took out fresh clothes and placed them on a chair by the bedroom door before sliding into the bed.

He'd never thought long distance would take a toll on them, but it felt like it did that night. Tendou wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, snuggled into his chest. He didn't know why back then, but something hurt a lot, squeezed inside his chest. He's always been completely aware of how much he constantly missed Ushijima when he was away, but for the first time ever he realized how hard it actually was. Tears had spilled down his cheeks, he's never been a very expressive crier, that night wasn't different.

When he woke up the next morning Ushijima was gone, along with the pile of clothes on the chair. And Tendou hasn't seen him since. Sure they've texted, or had quick, five minute talks before and after plane landings, but that's about it. They haven't been talking anymore, not real talking. Tendou hasn't been asking him about his games, or hasn't been telling him about his day. Ushijima hasn't been commenting on things.

Tendou was in the kitchen when Ushijima came home tonight. He had a newspaper splayed open on the dining table, and a cup of pitch black coffee, he was trying to solve a crossword puzzle. He looked up at the sound of keys by the door, but didn't move otherwise. It was odd, given he'd usually be out of his seat in an instant, running to the door and launching himself into his boyfriend's arms like a missle. Ushijima would smile so sweetly for him.

This time, though, he watched as Ushijima came inside, greeted him with a quiet 'I'm home' as he took off his shoes and only acknowledged him with a brief nod. Then Ushijima went to the bathroom to freshen up, and that was it. Tendou listened to the shower running as he lazily solved his puzzle. Listened to the footsteps as Ushijima walked over to the bedroom, heard his soft sighs while he changed into his pijamas, heard the click of the switch and the creak of the bed afterwards.

Of course Ushijima was tired, he must be throughoutly fatigued. Tendou knew the feeling all too well. It put a smile on his face when he thought back to the good ol' days of their youth. He closed the newspaper and got up from his chair.

Something was stopping him from going to the bedroom. Hesitation, worry, dark thoughts and feelings he's so unfamiliar with. They got the better of him this time, Tendou picks up his tablet and settles on one of their couches, opens up the anime he started watching the other day. It's disturbing how much he's used to being alone, having a life all by himslef in a house that used to be a home of two.

He realized halfway through the eleventh episode that he hasn't watched anything at all for the past two episodes or so, but rather got lost in his thoughts.

Tap, tap, tap. Tendou scratches the side of his finger. Everything feels wrong. Why haven't they been talking? Did he do something wrong? Did Ushijima do something wrong? How did they end up this way? He can tell the when, but why?

His eyes focus on the screen again when he hears a loud sound. Come to think of it, this is a really nice anime. He should tell Ushijima about it.

Or should he?

He hates this habit of overthinking and self-doubt he's picked up in the course of a few weeks. Stupid brain. Stupid feelings. It's Ushijima he's talking about here, of course he should. He'd want to know. It's late though, but then again, Ushijima would want to know. Because Ushijima loves him, and he loves Ushijima too. To the moon and back. That's all he needs to count on, that's all that matters.

Tendou turns off the tablet and gets up, waddles to the bedroom and stands in front of the door. Ushijima is asleep, safe and sound. He tiptoes to the bed and slowly climbs on, sits on his ass with his legs folded to his sides, and without letting second thoughts get to him he pokes his boyfriend.

"Wakatoshi."

He calls out, then puts his hand on his shoulder and shakes him again.

"Wakatoshi."

He says again. Ushijima is not a very deep sleeper, so he wakes up easily. When his eyes slowly open, and he blinks up in the dark room to focus on the other man on the bed Tendou stops shaking him. Ushijima's gaze softens, he turns to the side and quietly acknowledges Tendou's presence in a very Ushijima way. Tendou grins.

"I'm watching this really cool anime."

He announces.

"There are cursed spirits born from negative emotions, and a bunch of sorcerers that excorcise them. But normal people can't see them, only those born with cursed energy can see them. And there's this kid who's in some supernatural club, right? He finds some weird cursed object and brings it to his friends from the club, and they unwrap it to find some extremely cursed finger, which belongs to the king of curses or something like that. Dude has twenty fingers, and four arms. But not gonna lie, he's kind of hot."

"Is he really?"

Ushijima asks softly, genuinely upset that his boyfriends thinks some anime boy is hot. Tendou grins even wider, shoving at Ushijima to make space for himself in the bed and slowly sliding down.

"I'll show him to you tomorrow, at breakfast."

"Okay."

Ushijima agrees, lifting his arm towards Tendou's pillow to make more space for his boyfriend towards his own personal space, and Tendou comfortably snuggles closer, like he owns the place. He does own the place, actually. He owns all of Ushijima, and Ushijima owns all of him. That's kind of nice, makes Tendou really happy.

"Anyway, the curses are drawn to the finger, and the kid's grandfather dies at some point; one thing leads to another and the kid swallows the finger to save his friends or something. And this grumpy emo boy helps him save his friends. And then this really, _really_ hot dude shows up. And you know what, his name is Satoru. His hair kind of looks like mine too, but white. I think I'm cooler than him though."

"I'm sure you are, Satori."

Ushijima says wholeheartedly, and then Tendou turns to face him, grinning.

"You think I'm cool, Wakatoshi?"

"I think you're the coolest."

Tendou holds his breath, staring at his boyfriend with a wide eyed gaze. Ushijima is always brutally honest, not much of a joker, and it feels so good when he expresses such thoughts.

His expression must've triggered something, because Ushijima suddenly smiles. He gently holds Tendou's chin and pulls him lightly for a kiss. And it feels so good, so right. Tendou hums, yeah, that looks like it. He presses his long finger on Ushijima's broad chest and kisses him back, blocking him from pulling away. And they kiss, lighthearted and sweet. And everything is alright.

Ushijima pulls away only to plant another kiss on his chin, and then on both of his cheeks. Tendou lets the lingering sensations take over him until they fade away.

"Then?"

Ushijima asks,

"Then?"

Tendou repeats. Ushijima shifts closer to him, puts his head on the pillow, his left hand now gently caressing Tendou's arm up and down.

"What happens after Satoru shows up?"

Tendou grins, devilish and playful. He pokes Ushijima's nose.

"I'll tell you during breakfast."

Ushijima huffs out a breath, but he doesn't seem fazed, just really exhausted. Tendou understands. He caresses Ushijima's cheek with the back of his knuckles.

"Now we'll sleep. And I swear to God if you steal the blankets I'm putting my cold feet on you."

"My thighs could use some cold."

Ushijima replies, and Tendou chuckles.

"I'm sure they do. I'll massage you tomorrow."

"Thank you Satori."

"Mhm."

They don't speak for a while, but don't sleep either. This time the silence is comfortable, familiar. The house is a home again. Tendou nods. This feels right.

"I love you."

He says softly, the words feel right.

"I love you too."

Ushijima replies. Those words also feel right, so right.

Tendou's long fingers find Ushijima's rougher ones, and very naturally their hands intertwine under the sheets. He keeps his other hand on Ushijima's face, because just like their hands, Ushijima's face fits on his palm just right as well.

"Good night."

Tendou says, and closes his eyes.

"Good night."

Ushijima says, and presses his face against his. Feels good.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nexomimichan) and/or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nekomimichan) if you'd like, thank you for a reading^^


End file.
